1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to energy boosters for fossil fuel combustion systems and in particular to such boosters providing controlled water vapor content.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that high humidity can improve the performance of an internal combustion engine. Various water injectors have been marketed with allegations of improved economy and performance for automobile engines. Commercial oil burners have long utilized steam to atomize oil for improved combustion.
In all of these arrangements, any additional energy produced must be due either to energy conversion from the additional mass provided or energy due to a more efficient or complete conversion of the fossil fuel. With water as the agent, either of these is possible and some combination is probable in most cases. Mostly, substantial quantities of moisture addition have been used. In automotive engines, this has usually resulted in short engine life, burned valves and other difficulties. The cost of accessory equipment has apparently been a deterrent in home heating service.
It is also known that water vapor can act as a catalyzer for combustion. See Van Nostrand's Scientific Encyclopedia, fourth edition, page 1501. Useful implementation of this phenomenon is strangely lacking in most commercial production of combustion devices.